


Love is a better master than duty

by thekingsparty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Violence, Werewolf Crowley, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Wolfy humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingsparty/pseuds/thekingsparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(UPDATE Apr. 03 2017 - This fic has not been dropped, just have been dealing with writer's block esp. for Crowley, but 12x15 fixed that, so will be updating asap. )<br/>In a world where Omegas are being treated poorly, Crowley has pretended to not be one for most of his life until he gets caught and claimed against his will. With no way out, the only thing he can do is to hold on to what kind of person he is and always was. (I still suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World we live in

**Author's Note:**

> Drowley all the way, so don't read if you don't like. :)
> 
> My new fan fiction. I've been dying to finally write that one, Omegaverse (Been hooked on it for ages) and yeah. Another omegaverse (Crobby) is waiting to be written as well. 
> 
> So, warning, as always. Rape and non-con ahead. So if you don't like that, don't even think about reading. Not in this chapter or the next, but the third. (Welcome to Omegaverse)  
> Sorry, but I seem to not get around it at all. xD Oopsie. It won't be as bad as usual though, promise. Most likely no more rape after that, only feisty Crowley being not too cooperative when in heat again. 
> 
> Alright. First chapter is more like a prologue or something, introduction to the World the fan fiction will be in. Next one is up as well. :D

The human population is divided into three cultures. Nowadays, it was mostly only two, but people still avoided to address that matter and besides, it was easier to just live in a fantasy, wasn’t it?

There was the leading _race_ , the Alphas. Strong, tall, superior in every aspect of their being, which made them the big CEOs, co-founders, the top of society; the rich people and the happy; the lucky ones as everybody else would call them. Able to build families and claim the other two races walking the earth, Betas and Omegas.

Betas were the middle class, the _normal_ people, except for the little fact they weren’t all able to mate and have a life with. Some few could become pregnant when in luck, most just lived their life, calm and mediocre. Work, eat, make out with another Beta, sleep. There were more and more Betas every year.

The third and last race were the Omegas. Not too many of those were still left. After decades of abuse and Alphas enslaving Omegas, most had either been killed –by their Alphas for misbehaving- or just died _accidentally_ when taking beatings or some just decided to show some brains and committed suicide, as any rational person would do in their situation.

When an Alpha and Beta decide to try and go for offspring, they’d mostly end up with just another Beta, or in special cases another Alpha, but no Omega could come out of love like that, so over the years their kind was decimated and those few that still lived or came to life were either hidden or caught.

Caught Omegas came to camps, to places where they’d be trained. A good Omega couldn’t get killed for misbehaving, could they? Logically. So, most living, free Omegas went into hiding as soon as they got their first heat, not only being traumatized by the intensity of the first heat, but also scared to no end since “Omega-Hunters” were _everywhere._ Nobody was safe and they worked quick. 

An Omega in heat was a weak Omega, helpless and vulnerable, even helping pursuers to find them with the scent that wafted off them. Pathetic, wasn’t it?

There were _some_ Omegas, only few –but some at least- who pretended to be Betas. The only difference between Omegas and Betas was the fact they never went into heat. The slight difference in tail and ear size wasn’t even worth mentioning, so it worked for quite a while. But when their heat came up they had to get far away. Quickly. After a few years though, it was quite obvious if a _Beta_ had been missing for 6 or so days every month, so they’d eventually be found if they didn’t run early enough.

The prices for Omegas –trained or not- increased over the last decade, so by now only the richest of the rich could still afford to buy one of the rare breed. Unless you were lucky and had an Omega in the family. Promised Omegas weren’t to be touched. **Rule**. Not even money could go against that.

There were also Omegas that were even a little _more_ special than _ordinary_ Omegas. While Alphas had big, bushy tails and relatively small ears, Omegas had shorter tails and therefore bigger ears –Betas were a mix. So, how could you be even more different? See, plain Omegas had –just like Alphas and Betas- single-coloured fur. You had brown fur, great. Black fur? Even better, but there were no mixed colours. So, if you happened to have a tail with a white tip or ears that were brighter on the inside, you could be very sure you’d turn out Omega, end up sold and enslaved.

Which was exactly the reason Crowley had been hiding for his whole life. He’d been born with dark brown –almost black- fur, only his tail had white speckles and a rather traitorous white tip and his ears were bright grey on the inside. Not even a glimmer of hope had he ever had. No chance of turning out Beta after all. Omegas with multi-coloured fur were said to be even more _fertile_ and therefore had a higher worth than ordinary Omegas.

Fertile. You hate that word, too? Yeah, get in line.

It was all about fertility. If it wasn’t, people wouldn’t need Omegas. Betas would be just fine that way. But well, that wasn’t the world Crowley lived in, sadly.

No, he lived in a world where his kind was hunted and almost extinct and nobody honestly cared about it. Not that he did, at all, but he could still complain, couldn’t he?


	2. New World order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know the main characters...? Umm...yeah. Background info. Why who is where and yeah. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. The real first chapter. Background info on Crowley and Dean, introducing other characters, things like that. :D  
> Thank you for attempting to read. 
> 
> It's Omegaverse and my people are wolfy people, so be prepared for tails and ears. xD (P.S. Lots of tail tugging, ehehehehe)
> 
> Yeah. Enjoy. No real warning yet.

Crowley was an Omega. He always had been and his parents had known right when he was born. His fur was dark brown, grey and white, typical sign for an Omega. _A miracle_ , they’d said, since both of his parents were Betas. Oh yeah, he felt miraculously lucky to not even get 16 years of a normal life in which it was still undecided whether he would turn out Alpha, Beta or Omega. He was blessed, wasn’t he? He sure as Hell hadn’t felt like it when they came to take him away from his family at the age of 6. His uncle had let it slip that his nephew was _special_ and in exchange for a **MONSTROUS**  amount of money, he’d even told Crowley he was supposed to meet him at the park.

Crowley, 6 years old, naïve and a kid had waited there for his uncle, who of course never came to meet him. A few hours later he woke in a room he didn’t know, on a bed that wasn’t his and in clothes he’d never seen before. There was nothing left to remind him of his parents and as little as they’d cared about their _little miracle_ , he’d loved them with all his heart, so 6-year-old Crowley had cried himself to sleep for the next month until the training had started.

Rebellious as he’d always been, little Crowley had put up more of a fight than most adult Omegas ever would, not even scared by the beatings that’d follow. But after months turning into years, even Crowley had given up hope. He’d have killed someone to see sunlight again; he would’ve given anything to get out and just live the way he wanted. Hell, he’d even give himself to one of those stupid Alphas to just get out of there and he figured that had been their goal after all. But they didn't win. Not yet.

The Omega had been photographed, inspected and brought to events regularly until he turned 14. After that it had become too risky, because Crowley smelled more strongly than most Alphas could handle and therefore he’d been locked up nearly all day and the _process_ of finding a nice home for him had mostly been done online. But 14-year-old Crowley wasn’t a naïve and scared child anymore. Oh no, they'd beaten that child out of his brain. And Crowley? Crowley was smart. He’d made sure to watch his handlers, the scientists and even the customers coming to see him now and then. Good thing: He wouldn’t be sold until his first heat was up, so he’d still have one more year at least to make an escape. 

Making sure to have the Alphas interested in him was the most important thing at the moment. So he kept up appearances whenever they were around, acting like the perfect Omega. Nice, caring and obedient, craving their Alpha’s touch. He'd always been good at making people believe things he said. It wasn’t any different now.

“You seem to like Alastair,” his handler announced, smirking lightly.

“Of course I do.” Crowley smiled politely. “I’d love to be able to see him today.” he sighed dramatically. Alastair had already told him he’d come again to see him today. That bloody Alpha practically already claimed him in his head. That much was obvious. He was only a little older than Crowley (which was kind of rare as most Alphas could be his grandfather), but he still didn’t even think about accepting to become his Omega. Definitely not. But he had a plan and Alastair coming to see him today was the main point of it. He’d be allowed to take a shower before and dress up fancily, so he would be dressed in something else than the facility outfit and he had time to act ill at the shower, lock his handler up and run. He had the perfect way out of the facility. The Omega would quickly say hi to Alastair, have him go outside with him and then he’d bolt.

“Well, I’m sure he’ll be back here soon,” Virgil announced. “He seems to like you, too.”

“That’d be fabulous.” Crowley smiled slightly, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Who liked being around an Omega like him if he behaved that way? Were Alphas seriously that sick in the head to enjoy having a puppet around them? Someone saying yes to everything they offered and announced?

A little while later Crowley’s handler had announced that Alastair had indeed just arrived and was waiting for the Omega in the visitor's room.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, Crowley had been free, running as fast as he could before he collapsed. He hadn’t been out in almost a decade, but he knew he couldn’t go back to his family. Not anymore. They'd be looking for him. So, he just sneaked back home to take care of his uncle. They wouldn't look there. Not until in a day or two. And late at night he slipped into his flat (who let the window open at night?) and strangled him after beating him up. Poor Beta-wife had been shocked and scared shitless, but Crowley couldn’t care less. He wanted revenge. **_Payback_**. He’d got it and he indeed felt better, as long as he ignored the guilt of having killed someone nagging on his conscience. Saying goodbye to his parents, he was on his way out of New York.

Crowley made it away, too clever for the goons the facility had sent after _the boy_ and soon he was out of state and on the road, wanting to get as far away as possible. The Omega didn’t stop moving until he reached a small town in Nebraska, even unsure of the name as he just went to find a motel and get a room with the money he’d stolen off an idiot thinking it was clever to play macho in front of an Omega. He had been travelling for so long that he had almost forgotten he just wanted to find a town or city to stay in and then plan how to survive. First thing he did: dyeing his fur. If he kept walking around like that, people would know. He’d got a few packages of hair dye a day ago and had just needed a safe place to stay to apply it. It was uncomfortable, especially on his ears, but if that meant he could just live a normal life, how could he care?

The Omega lived the next year rather quietly. He’d settled in Lincoln and spent his day working in a small lawyer firm, earning money and planning on how to hide his heat, which was coming closer, that much he knew. Hiding his scent wasn’t too hard, he just made sure to use as much deodorant and perfume he could without being a danger to people around him and even if it stung in his own nose and made him get sent to the boss regularly, he was safe and he couldn’t care less about anything else. A year later, though, his first heat came up and he could feel it about a week before. He felt his body grow restless and he snapped at people around him, his co-workers and others. So, he called in sick and disappeared for two weeks, trying to get as far away from Nebraska as he could in the one day he had left. Spreading candles that smelled all over the motel room he’d settled into and spraying as much perfume as he could he hoped he was safe.

Crowley’s first heat had been horrible . He hadn’t known if he really would be safe, so fear hung low the whole week and then he had to fight his own head to not run outside and beg someone to help him stop the pain and suffering. When it was over a few days later, he already dreaded the next month that’d come for sure. He made sure to stay away a little longer, making sure he didn’t still smell of heats and his fur still looked plain enough after the two weeks he was gone.

Nobody noticed anything and even if his heats grew stronger and more tiring with every year that passed, he also got better at hiding and planning ahead in case someone should find out some day or notice anything not-Alpha about him. He knew it was a risk, pretending to not be a Beta as the most courageous would dare, but as an Alpha, but he wouldn’t take anything less than the status of an Alpha. He deserved it.

He made it until he was 35. He was still unclaimed, relatively happy and lived his life in peace, working at a rather big firm this time –he had to change work places now and then to avoid suspicion. The Omega knew his heat was coming up again, so he called in sick next morning and took his car to make his way to a small motel north from Nebraska, on the border to South Dakota. He always changed motels from heat to heat to not leave some sort of trail behind for people to find. And so people couldn't accidentally recognize him. There were more than enough motels in the US and Crowley would now and then leave a day or two earlier to drive further out, just as he’d done last month.

The candles were up, perfume and whatever else he could find that smelled as well and he had built his little nest next to the bed, squeezed in-between wall, bed and nightstand. The shivers were getting stronger and it was harder for him to move, other than crawling and whining in misery, whenever another heat wave would struck his body, leaving him breathless and cursing, hands fisting the sheets he’d pulled down into his little nest.

Nesting. The only Omega-like behaviour he’d allowed himself when in heat and _only_ then. Crowley resented being Omega and their behaviour more than anything else in the whole world, so he’d rather die than become one just like others.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean Winchester was an Alpha like nobody else. He lived with his little brother, Sam, stepfather and now pack leader, Bobby, in Kansas and they had a good life. Okay, Bobby didn’t exactly live in Kansas. Ever since their former pack leader killed his Omega, Karen, Bobby had stayed in their little house up north in South Dakota and refused to come live with the rest of the pack. Bobby had killed John as he’d started to lose control and became too irrational to lead their pack. Sam and Dean both knew it had been for the best. They had been heartbroken, yes, but they’d got over it. Their father hadn’t been happy with living anymore and endangered the whole pack.

Dean was 29 and engaged to one of the few still living unclaimed Omegas, Castiel. He liked Castiel. The Omega was handsome, even adorable although he'd never admit it and he was glad the young Omega would be his soon. Dean hadn’t wanted to just claim the Omega with 16 when he was still a child, so he’d promised them both to wait until he was of age and now, years later, it’d be that case soon. They protected the young Omega with all they had, knowing Dean would be the next leader at some point and deserved the best only. Castiel was Balthazar’s best friend and Balthazar was an old friend of Sam’s who had asked him for help when his little brother (not by blood, just by heart) went into his first heat. They lived on their own, utterly defenceless and John had agreed to take them in, _if_  Castiel became Dean’s promised mate.

Castiel was 23 now and lived with Bobby and his Beta, Jody in South Dakota. Safe and sound in Bobby’s care. Those two lived pretty far off and Bobby had some kind of a safety room in which Castiel could go through his heats all on his own and not to be disturbed by anybody.

Dean, Sam and Balthazar were on their way up north, by car to come and get Castiel to live with the rest of the pack since he was now old enough to be claimed properly and become Dean’s mate. They’d decided to take a stop at the border to South Dakota to rest. Bobby’s house was still at least 10 hours away and they couldn’t just turn up at night, so they would stay one night in the motel and then drive the rest of the way the next day.

Nobody had expected Dean to smell something, since both Sam and Balthazar didn’t smell a thing other than someone drenched in perfume. Probably some old lady. God how Balthazar hated those.

“Someone’s here.” Dean growled, lip pulled up above his fangs  as his tail swayed almost aggressively. He followed the scent to where he was pretty sure it came from, even _if_ there were about a dozen different ones coming from the same room. “Smart.” he hissed, smirking as he shook his head.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam frowned, shaking his head. “Our room’s back there.”

“Can we just get this over with, please?” Balthazar chimed in, rolling his eyes. “I’d like to sleep but Sam won’t give me the key to _my_ room until _you_ are in yours.” the Alpha sighed.

“Shh-“ he turned to look at the other two. “There’s-” he took a deep breath again, sniffing as deeply as he could. _Good God, that smell._ “Omega. Inside of here.” The Alpha growled, more loudly now, hand brushing over the door.

“I can’t smell anything.” Sam frowned, shaking his head. “Come on, Dean.” The younger Alpha sighed.

“Wait here. Make sure the Omega doesn’t get away.” Dean grinned as he tried to open the door, turning the doorknob. _Locked._ “Let. Me. In.”, he growled against the door. 

* * *

 

Crowley hissed when he heard people talk, right in front of his room.

_Bollocks._

They were just looking for their room. He was sure they were. Pulling the sheets tighter around himself, he tried to hide behind the bed, hide his presence, his smell, all of it. Whining low in his throat at the command through the door. “Go.” he growled, giving it as much of a rumble he could when all he wanted to do was beg him to come inside and do what it was that he wanted to. “Go play fetch and _leave_ me **ALONE**.” Crowley hissed and he _meant_  it.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head to himself. An Omega _growling_? At him? Now he had to see for himself. Throwing himself against the door he broke into the room, growling as a full load of Omega heat wafted right up his nose, nostrils flaring as his eyes fell on the Omega huddled into a pile of sheets on the floor. “Come on up, Omega.” he huffed, glancing back to the door. “Sammy, keep it closed. Make sure nobody comes in.” he grinned mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Did you like it? Yes? No? Why?


	3. Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean likes Crowley, Crowley likes Dean. Love.  
> Or not...  
> Alright, so Dean is VERY interested in the strange Omega who smells so perfectly fine, he wants to say thank you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. This chapter contains non-con, rape, all those thingies. And tail tugging, ear biting, all the good stuff. Be warned.  
> Seriously. Apart from a few more 'mild' scenes, this'll be THE non-con chapter.  
> Sorry if it sucks. It's late and my head is killing me, buuut I promised it, so here it isss. Gonna read over it tomorrow and see if I gotta make things better. Sorry. XD

“Dean.” Sam sighed, brows knitted. “Let’s just go. Castiel’s waiting.” he raised a brow, trying to get Dean to leave the Omega alone. Now that the door was open, Sam couldn’t deny the smell that reached him and he saw Balthazar hiss as well.

“Get out.” Dean hissed, growling and glaring at the two intruders. “Mine.” Another hiss as he grabbed the door, slamming it shut, eyes now back on the Omega.

“Bu-Dean.” Sam didn’t get to finish, just grabbed the door and pulled it shut, almost glad it was closed again and turned, not to keen on listening to his brother.. doing whatever it was he’d planned.

“He does realize Castiel’s waiting for him, isn’t he?” Balthazar spoke up.

“No clue, really. He’s never like that. It’s not the first time he’s around an Omega, but he’s never been so…drawn to an Omega.” Sam frowned, shrugging. Not like he could help it. He couldn’t _make_ his brother do anything. Dean was stubborn and if he wanted that Omega in there, it wasn’t Sam’s place to say anything against that.

Balthazar sighed, giving a nod. “Well, it’s not like we have got anything to say to that, do we?” he chuckled. He couldn’t really say he was sad about that. He’d never admit it, but he never wanted Castiel to become Dean’s mate. If they hadn’t been in need of the pack’s help –to make sure Castiel was safe- he’d never agreed to it. He liked Castiel, he really did and Dean was… cold and he was afraid he wouldn’t treat Castiel right. He knew Castiel was just an Omega and Dean could treat him however he pleased, but he didn’t want it. He knew Sam and him were raised that way, but he still didn’t like it.

 

Crowley hissed when he heard the door being slammed shut, ducking slightly –reflexes kicking in- when the Alpha growled at him again. He turned to look –glare- at him, growling and hissing, tail swatting against the carpet violently. “Don’t you dare come closer! Stay away!” ..Oh how very badly he wanted him to come closer.

Dean just chuckled, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip, not taking his eyes off the object of his desire. “Why don’t you come out of that comfy corner and show yourself to me?” Dean smirked, voice low and calm, though he felt his heart hammer with excitement.

“You can bloody look at yourself, dickhead.” Crowley hissed, growling as he turned fully, kneeling with his hands on the bed, head ducked and he hissed. “Get. Out. Or I’ll kick you out.” Crowley glared at the intruding Alpha again, willing his face to look as disgusted as he could muster up while fighting the urge to throw himself at the other’s feet.

Taking a few steps closer, Dean laughed heartily, shaking his head as he closed in on the other, making sure to keep him in his view at all times. Wouldn’t want him to make a run for it. “Come here.” he ordered roughly, starting to lose his patience even _if_ he liked challenges and couldn’t wait to get his hands on the other.

Crowley growled again, heart beating out of his chest as his eyes roamed around the room. The bed. The only way out was to crawl over the bed and slip out the door, hoping those other Alphas would let him go just like that. Even getting close to the bed was a risk and Crowley knew that, but the other path meant pushing past the Alpha, which wouldn’t work. Gripping the mattress tightly, he pushed his feet down against the carpet to get some grip and even as his body screamed for him to just obey and present himself on the bed, begging the Alpha to do as he liked, he forced the urge down and he just hissed again as he made a run for it.

Dean knew the other planned an escape. He would've been disappointed if he didn’t and just gave up, since well, he could have every other Omega in the world, Castiel for instance. Oh. The Alpha frowned slightly. Shit, right, he was supposed to go get Castiel, _his_ Omega. But… Just as he was about to convince himself the Omega’s scent said all he needed to know, he saw him burst up on the bed and just as the other Omega was about to slip off the mattress again, right towards the door, Dean was there, slightly out of breath from rushing over there and he gripped the other’s arm tightly with one hand, throat with the other. “And where do you think you’re going?” he rumbled, tsking and pushing the Omega back down on the mattress, barely noticing the way he struggled to get free.

Good thing Alphas were by far stronger than Omegas and especially when those were in heat. The other’s struggling didn’t even bother him at all and he pushed him to the middle of the mattress, kneeling down next to him as he moved to straddle his hips.

Crowley knew the try had been foolish, but he wouldn’t just give up and .. surrender to the other. He wasn’t some weak, naïve Omega, submitting to an Alpha bursting into the room. Gasping and gurgling when the other grabbed him, squeezing his throat as he pushed him down on the mattress –the only place he really didn’t want to be right now-, Crowley fought to get his hands off his throat, his own tugging on the Alpha’s strong arms and legs trying to kick, do something, _anything._ “Bloody wanker.” Crowley huffed, eyes squeezed shut as he felt the hand tighten around his throat and breathing became harder by the second.

“Hm, you’re not a sight per se.” Dean frowned slightly, eyeing Crowley and taking in his appearance, “But that scent.” He leaned down, burying his nose in the crook of the Omega’s neck. “Never smelled anybody as amazing as you.” he hummed, a small smile playing around his lips. “Playing hard to get, fine. I don’t see how you can afford it though, with your age…” Dean ran his hand down the Omega’s chest, nails raking over the heated skin he could feel even through the fabric of his shirt, and rested it the on bulge of his trousers, pressing down against it, only lightly, sure it’d be enough for now.

Crowley scoffed, rolling his eyes as best as he could while slowly suffocating, “You’re not exactly Mr Handsome yourself,” he grunted, shifting and trying to wiggle out of the other’s touch. The Omega hated to feel the Alpha's nose against his neck and the way he seemed to breathe him in. “Don’t .. sniff me.” he whined, though it was a low, and uncomfortable whine, only part of him enjoying the action. He didn’t want it, didn’t want to be so close, didn’t even want to be in that bloody motel room, didn’t want any of this. He hadn’t asked to become a bloody Omega! “If I’m _that_ old, why don’t you bloody fuck off?” Why would he deserve something like _this_? Being humiliated like this? After everything he’d been through? He wasn’t a bad person, was he? Hell, the decision of him being an Omega had been made when he was born and no pup could be bad, could it? “Just- let go.” Hissing again, Crowley yanked one of his hands free and punched the Alpha in the face, reaching out to scramble away, only to have the other straddle his hips and keep him in place again.  _Perfect_. A rather obscene moan brushed past his lips when he pressed his hand against Crowley’s crotch and the Omega whimpered, growing limp, pliant only for a second before the fight was back and he struggled again.

“And where do you think you’re going now?” Dean chuckled, leaning down to nip on the other’s ear, frowning slightly at the smell of ammoniac, but he ignored it for now, just nipping on it and smirking when he heard another moan emanating from the Omega’s throat. “You like that, don’t you?” Chuckling, he slipped one of his hands down the Omega’s side and into his tail; poor thing had been twitching for the last 5 minutes to beg for attention.

“I don’t-“ he moaned, eyes fluttering closed for a moment, loving the way he stroked, but also tugged his tail and his hot breath brushed against his ears, which both just gave nervous flicks. “Don’t- just-“ Crowley didn’t know what else to do. His body didn’t exactly cooperate, decided to go pliant right now, now that he needed all his strength to kick that bloody, arrogant Alpha in his arrogant face and get rid of that smug smirk.

“Don’t what?” the Alpha purred before pulling away from the other’s ears, the increasing intensity of the Omega’s scent driving him insane. “What is it with you?” he hissed, reaching down to unbuckle his belt and pull it out of its loops, using it to tie the Omega’s hands together. He was hoping to be able to let go of his hips for a moment now, so he could shift off him to get off his jeans. Dean gripped his tail and tugged him back when he tried to scramble away again. “Ah-ah-ah.” he wagged his finger mockingly, “You don’t want that, admit it- I can _hear_  what you really think. Just listen to your body,” he laughed, just pushing him down on the mattress again. Not that he cared if he was comfortable. The Omega had had his chance to submit. If he didn’t want to, Dean didn’t care. He’d get what he wanted either way. “The more you struggle, the less time I’ll spend letting you get used to it, Omega,” he frowned. “I couldn’t care less if you enjoy yourself or not, but it doesn’t _have_ to be painful.” he announced, meaning it.

Crowley whimpered when he was tugged back by his tail. Hands tied together or not, he wouldn’t just let the other roam freely and until his last breathe, he'd use every chance he got. “My body doesn’t _want_ anything. Especially not _you,_ ” Crowley scoffed. He didn’t know everything, indeed, but _that_ he knew. If there was anything _he_ didn’t want, it was the Alpha’s hands on his skin; his breath on his ears and his dick anywhere close his arse. _That_ one thing he knew for sure. “Don’t even think about it,” he hissed, though his resistance was growing weaker by the minute, his body listening less and less the longer he willed it to fight.

“I’m gonna make you beg for it. Beg for my touch and to become mine again.” Dean announced, ripping the Omega’s shirt open to gain access to his skin, leaving a few marks on his stomach and chest, but keeping away from the spot he’d have to break the skin at to claim him. He’d see about that later.

“You want me to _beg_?” Crowley frowned, biting his lip to stifle a moan. He did _not_ like that. Didn’t like the feel of being marked, the possessiveness it expressed. “Fine.” he huffed, taking a deep breath. “ _Please-“_ he practically spit the word, “Let me go.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” he shrugged, voice an almost happy hum as he rid the other of his trousers. “Mhm, for an Omega…not bad.” he chuckled. “You _are_ an Omega though, aren’t you? The smell, the ears.. so, you’re just being weird and trying to pretend to be something you’re not.”

Pressing his legs together, Crowley shook his head. “No, dumbass. I’m an Alpha, don’t you see?” he rolled his eyes. Great, he was about to be raped by an idiot. Of all the Alphas out there, he got the idiot.

“Sassy.” Dean chuckled, rolling Crowley –who still pretended he even had a chance if he kept struggling- onto his front, keeping one hand on his back to keep him in still and the grunts and growls told him tje Omega wasn't comfortable in the slightest.  “I can take the belt off,” he offered. “If you promise to behave and only use your hands to fist them in the sheets when I get started,” Dean purred and when he saw a light –almost too subtle- nod, he laughed a little and reached forward to pull the other’s arms towards him to take his belt off. “Try and hit me and you’ll wish I would’ve just tied you up.”

Crowley grunted, letting out a few huffs of frustration. He didn’t know what to do, how to behave. Every single instinct told him to spread his legs and beg, only his head, that little part that wasn’t all foggy and desperate yet, screamed for him to turn and bite the other’s ear off. That could actually work… but if it didn’t? _Bloody Hell._

“That’s a good boy.” Dean hummed, positioning himself behind the Omega and leaning down to align their bodies, his chest flush against the other’s back and his mouth close to his ears as he was taller than him.

Giving a few more hisses and growls, Crowley did just as the other had wanted, his hands fisted in the sheets as he shifted slightly, pressing his chest and stomach to the mattress to try and _not_ touch the Alpha. He didn’t enjoy himself in the slightest and the occasional moans he let out weren’t his.

As soon as the Alpha tugged down his briefs, his tail took their place, curling around his legs and blocking the view completely and the Omega couldn’t help but smirk triumphantly at that, even wiggling his arse provocatively. If he couldn’t win, he’d at least go down rolling.

“Aw, that’s cute. You don’t think that's gonna stop me, aren’t you?” Dean scoffed, shaking his head as he wrapped his fingers around the Omega’s tail, pulling it out of the way and gripping it tight, just until he heard the other howl in pain. Lesson taught. “Looks like you want this more than I do,” he hummed, spreading the Omega’s legs with his knees before spreading his cheeksand purring at the sight. “Look at that. All wet and demanding. How can I refuse to give you what you desire, feisty little Omega?” Dean chuckled, moving so he kneeled right behind him, lining the tip of his cock up with the Omega’s wet hole and as soon as he had his hands on his hips, he pushed inside.

Crowley growled, shaking his head and gripping the sheets tighter as he let the other spread his legs, only putting up little of a fight and sighing when he grabbed his tail, pulling it away and after mocking him he pressed inside of him. He hissed, body tensing up at the intrusion and pushing the Alpha right out again. Letting out a breath of relief, Crowley relaxed slightly, only to feel the other’s cock press up against his hole once more, pushing right past the tense ring of muscle and just as Crowley tensed up again, kickinh the intruder back out, he felt the Alpha’s hand come down on his arse, slapping him roughly and he whimpered, crying out loud when the Alpha used that moment to push inside completely, burying himself inside of him and a shiver ran down Crowley’s spine when he felt the Alpha groan against his neck.

“Tight and hot,” Dean growled, stretching to nip on the Omega’s ear again, hand wrapping around his waist to pull Crowley’s hips back against Dean’s. “Smell so good.” Dean moaned, setting up a rhythm pretty quick, slapping the Omega’s ass whenever he felt like it.

“Don’t-“ Crowley hissed and groaned in pain, “Do that.” Crowley didn’t know which was worse. The pain or the knowledge he’d never be able to forget about that moment e er again.

"Aw, you like that?” he chuckled as his hand came down on his ass again. “Don’t clench up like that and I don’t need to.” he shrugged, grunting as he pressed himself deep inside the Omega again. “Fuck, so tight.” he growled, rutting against the Omega once more, hissing at the feel.

“I don’t.” the Omega protested, hands fisted so tightly into the sheets he was starting to rip them as he pressed his face into the pillow, stifling every noise that could try and slip past his lips. It didn’t feel good. Crowley didn’t enjoy himself in the slightest and he _definitely_ didn’t like the humiliation of being slapped. “Maybe you should learn how to fuck someone properly and I wouldn’t have to _clench up like that_.” Crowley snapped, panting and whimpering when the Alpha sped up his thrusts, rutting against him more forcefully now, not even pretending to care about how the Omega felt. “I’m gonna kill you,” Crowley hissed, though it sounded more like a whimper, “I’m gonna bloody kill you.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Dean chuckled, leaning down again to bathe in the smell that wafted off the rather unwilling Omega; that traitorously wonderful scent that kept getting stronger the longer Dean kept going, brushing his hand through the Omega’s tail and loving the purr he felt vibrate through the other’s body as a response. He could feel his knot swell already and decided to use every second he had before he’d lock the Omega up, so he thrust up inside him almost brutally now, loving the cries the Omega just couldn’t hold back and he knew he hit the right spot. “There, I suppose?” he purred, brushing past that little bundle of nerves again and again, driving the Omega insane and his hand that by now stroked him just in time most likely didn’t make it easier to pretend he didn’t want it.

Crowley hated it. He hated every second of it. He also hated the fact he liked it, _his body_ liked it, _the Omega_  inside of him liked it while he could only hope it’d be over soon and not to let the other crush the last bits of pride he’d had left, which was a very feeble thing to even think about since the Alpha did in fact give him exactly what he wanted and deep down, he knew it, even if he’d never admit it. He felt the Alpha’s knot stretch him uncomfortably wide and his tail swayed helplessly between them when the other pulled away for a moment, letting go of it and pulling Crowley back up against him. “Come for me now, Omega.” he purred roughly, sinking his teeth into Crowley’s ear as he stroked him frantically and pushed inside of the Omega as deep as he could before groaning loudly against his back, knot fully inflated as he rolled them onto their side, collapsing onto the mattress, panting and sighing softly. “Mhm, now on to some more fun times.” Dean chuckled, rocking his hips slightly.

Crowley grunted, trying to still catch his breath as the Alpha moved again, even deeper than before, his knot making him squirm. “Don’t. Fuck, will you stop at some point? You’ve done enough!” Crowley hissed. How dare he? After everything he’d done, to mock him like that!

“You haven’t been too cooperative, have you? Needs punishment. You need to know your place, Omega.” Dean shrugged.

“I’ll show you where my place is as soon as you let me go.” Crowley snapped, turning to glare at the other over his shoulder again. Crowley’s place was _far_ , far away from the Alpha, that much he knew.

* * *

 

Crowley refused to talk for the next 40 –or was it 50?- minutes and just growled or hissed in response whenever the Alpha would try and thrust up deeper inside of him again and by the time the swelling of _Dean’s_ –Yes, he’d had the nerve to introduce himself while he had his cock up his arse- knot went down, he scrambled off the bed as fast as he could, though he only flopped down from the mattress, whining as he hit the ground, unable to properly feel anything past his hips and therefore unable to get away any further without being even more pathetic as he already was. Everything just _hurt._ “Bollocks.”

“Now’s the time you should make me wanna claim you.” Dean smirked, stretching as he sat up on the bed, cracking his neck and leaning forwards a little to see the other. “I doubt you can seduce anybody else without your purity anymore,” he laughed.

Crowley scoffed, shaking his head. “I’d rather bathe in acid than to be around you any longer, _Alpha_.” the Omega growled. He had to admit, he felt _oh so much_ better right now, the heat had turned into a light buzz and it was nothing compared to the way it screamed at him before, but that didn’t mean he’d be around Dean for longer than he had to. Sliding away a little when Dean kneeled down on the mattress right where Crowley had fallen from it, he growled when Dean grabbed his tail again, trying to get him to let go. “What is it?” he huffed, exasperated he still wouldn’t leave him alone. He got what he wanted, didn’t he?

“I could swear I saw something…” he mumbled to himself as he brushed his hand through the other’s (he still hadn’t managed to find out his name) tail, frowning slightly when he saw it again. His tail was pitch black, or well, dark brown but… “Oh.” Dean smirked, huffing out a laugh. “…Ammoniac… Fuck, you’re dyeing it, aren’t you?” he chuckled, pulling at a few hairs and ignoring the sounds of discomfort the other let out. The hairs were dark, but when he pulled them out, the roots of some were white, or grey. “Rare flower, aren’t we?” the Alpha purred, suddenly feeling very excited about the fact he now understood why he’d smelled the other so strongly. A special Omega like that? Of course he’d smell him from miles away, candles and whatever else no problem for his nose. “I think I’m gonna take you home, Omega. It’s your lucky day it seems.” he hummed, grabbing his clothes.

He watched the Alpha dress up again and frowned when he threw his clothes to where he ‘hid’, grabbing them to at least get his briefs back on, whining low in his throat at the pain it caused to move. That couldn’t stop him though and he was dressed within a minute, frowning slightly at his shirt. _Great_. “You’re delusional, love. I’m no such thing.” He kept his eyes on the Alpha, watching him stroll over to the door and as soon as Dean took his eyes off Crowley to get it, the Omega crawled back up on the bed, turning to check on him as he’d made it up and frowning when he saw the other two he’d heard before step inside.

“Dean, what the hell-?”

“Get him. We’re taking him.” Dean ordered as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readingggggg!  
> Did you like it? Yes? No? Tell me whyyyy? :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Please tell me if you liked it or not and if you would like to read some more or want me to drop it and burn the pages? XD 
> 
> Thank you, again.


End file.
